redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ranguvar Foeslash/Sunflash the Second- Part I
'This is about Sunflash the Mace's son named Sunflash, hince, Sunflash the Second.' Prologue Sunflash, Lord of Salamadastron, stood over the baby badger. The badger fighter's stripe glowed golden in the sunlight streaming over, and his wife, Lady Lightshade, lay on the mat. Both Lightshade and Sunflash stared down at the baby badger. Sunflash looked deep into the babe's eyes. His babe's light stripe and dark fur clashed as the eyes stared back at him. Lightshade broke the dazzled silence. "He's... you, Sunflash." "And you, Lightshade." Sunflash breathed. "What'll we call him?" Lightshade did not respond. "Sunshade, yes, I like it!" Sunflash exclaimed. Lightshade, however, did not agree. "Sunflash, he looks more like you. Call him Sunflash." "But..." "But what, Sunny? He'll be Sunflash the Second." Sunflash sighed. "Oh, okay. Fine. Yes, I like that. Sunflash the Second, Lord of Salamadastron!" Celenfur, a male hare, stood listening to them talk, just inside the door. Bowing, he gently touched Sunflash's shoulder. "Lord, we chaps are waiting for your annouce-something. Pray come tell us, wot wot?" Nodding, Sunflash rose and followed Celenfur out the door. Seeing all the hares, Sunflash roared, "Your next Lord is in here! Sunflash the Second! Praise forever for hhhhhiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!! Eeuuulllaallliiiaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" And the hares of Salamadastron called back the joyous warcry. "Eeuuulllaallliiiaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Chapter One Glinivere Darkpost lay under an elm tree. He watched the Dibbuns playing happily in the shade. Ancient Bella, who had been exceedingly cheerful since the news that her son, Sunflash the Mace, still lived, tossed an apple at a mouselet who came too close. Glinivere, the cellar keeper, arched his back spikes lazily. Days like today made him proud to be a Redwaller. As the hedgehog was about to doze off, he heard his name. Glinivere raised his head to stare at Enixeiya Flitterstorm, his hare friend from when they were only babes. Groaning, Glinivere asked, "What is it, Enixeiya?" Leaping over the lazy hedgehog, the haremaid replied, "Guess who fell in your October Wine thingummy?" Glinivere groaned again. "Not Dundle and Drendle again!" Enixeiya nodded vigurously. "Aye, those mice're more trouble, wot wot?" Glinivere stood up, nodding too. "Oh, alright, Enixeiya. But if they tell me a certain hare put them in there, just to make an old hedgehog get up, I won't be happy, Enixeiya Flitterstorm!" ::::::::::::::::::: &&& "You fool!" a searat captain spat at his steersrat. "Cain't you thickskulled rat scum even steer a boat!" The rat spat back at him. "You're a fool! "Cain't you thickskulled rat scum even steer a boat?" Steer, my foot, if you don't like how I steer, maybe you'd like to do it your... Arrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" "IDIOT!!!!" Silverhawk Pikefur screamed at his crewmate. "You're an idiot, Pikefur..." These were the last words of Darkfur Redpaws, because the next thing he knew, Silverhawk had him bound to the stern of the ship. Laughing evilly, the corsair took out his sword. With a noiseless swipe, Darkfur's head came clean off. Turning to his crowd of assembled rats, Silverhawk snarled, "Anybody else?" The crew shook their heads, afraid to look their captain in the eye. "Haha, good!" Silverhawk Pikefur nodded. His reputation as the only corsair to slay a hawk remained safe. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction